Sasuke's return
by Sasunaru4eves
Summary: What will Sakura do after 12 years of hating Sasuke for leaving her, when he's suddenly captured by some anbu and brought back to Konoha. Probably get drunk. Main pairing is SasuSaku but there's also NaruHina, KibaIno, KakaIruka, ShikaTema and NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

**Genre: romance/humour/lemon**

**Pairing/s/: SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaTema NejiTen**

**Warning: swearing, slight fighting, mild lemon **

Sakura sauntered over to the receptionist at the hospital wondering why she had been asked to come there, and it especially piqued her interest when she saw Shizune there waiting for her.

"Good day Shizune, what brings you here?"

"Hello Sakura, I'm sorry to disturb you but Lady Tsunade wishes to see you, it's very urgent."

"Why are you here though? She could've just asked the receptionist and I would've come right away urgent or not." Sakura questioned.

"It's faster this way, we need you now."

"Very well, explain to me on the way." She responded still slightly confused.

**AT THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

Shizune walked into Tsunade's office first Sakura following behind her. Sakura expected Lady Tsunade to be sitting at her desk as usual but she wasn't there.

She then realized Shizune hadn't talked the whole way and hadn't told her why she was coming here.

"Shizune, if this was so urgent then why isn't she here?" Sakura demanded, arching a pale pink brow and placing a small hand on her hip.

"KYAAA! Why isn't she here!? Oh I swear Sakura it was really important! There where terribly injured anbu here just a moment ago they would've lost to much blood that they couldn't spare if we had tried to bring them to the hospital, so we thought that we'd bring you here!" Shizune panicked.

Oh god she was going to have a heart attack if she kept this up, Sakura could already feel her heart beat racing and her chakra was everywhere!

"Shizune! Calm down I'm sure it's fine Tsunade probably handled it on her own." Sakura said to her, trying to calm the heart attack just waiting to happen in front of her.

"N-no that's impossible h-he was the one they captured, there was b-blood everywhere. Tsunade wouldn't be able to handle that very well. I-it was too critical for me to do a-anything.. S-so I-I-I-"

Shizune looked ready to pass out, her heart rate was elevating to much she had to do something!

"Dammit Shizune! Calm yourself!"

Sakura soon realized it was too late for her to calm her self, so she swiftly added chakra to the point of her index finger and poked her on the back of her neck making her pass out before her heart exploded.

That's when it hit Sakura. Who was the HE Shizune was talking about?

Shizune landed limply into her arms and Sakura quickly turned her head around to find Sasuke sitting in the darkest corner if the room.

THEY CAPTURED HIM, CAME BACK BLOODY, ONLY TO LEAVE HIM HERE ALONE!

"Why are you here."

Stupid question.

"Hn." He responded smirking.

She glared at him, she hated that one syllable response, it made her want to mess up his pretty Uchiha face.

"Don't play games with me, Uchiha. Where's Lady Tsunade?" She asked as coldly as she could. Over the past 12 years since Sasuke left she had grown to hate him. She was 26 now and with every. Passing. Year. She grew to hate him more and more.

Leaving her there on that bench at night in the cold. She couldn't even count how many things she could've picked up by laying there knocked out all night.

"Need some help with that?" He asked in a disturbing manner, nodding towards Shizune's limp body in her arms.

"I'm fine." She spat back at him as if it was poison in her mouth. Just talking to him made her feel disgusting. Sakura hoisted Shizune over her shoulder and walked out of her master's office.

Where was he going to go anyway? She quickly brought Shizune to the hospital and some doctors took her away. To her surprise Tsunade was there talking to one of the doctors.

She approached her to tell her about Shizune

"No longer critical Mi Lady." The doctor confirmed.

"Thank you, doctor." Tsunade replied graciously.

The doctor then left with a quick nod of his head.

"Lady Tsunade! Why are you here?!" Sakura demanded very curious.

"You where too late, I had to do something, so I took the two and brought them here as fast as I could. One of their hearts actually stopped, but they're both fine now." Tsunade calmly stated.

"Thank god, Shizune nearly had a heart attack when she realized you weren't there so I had to knock her out using my chakra and I brought her here."

"Oh, don't worry about her, she used to do that a lot before, hasn't happened in awhile though." Tsunade smirked.

Sakura fidgeted,

"Ummm, Mi Lady... Why... Is Sasuke Uchiha in your office."

Another stupid question, wow they should pay her for this.

Tsunade then proceeded to explain what Sakura already knew.

"He's alone in your office right now, I'm sure he has nothing better to do, and really doesn't care. So he's probably still there." Sakura explained.

Tsunade nodded and headed off to her office.

** IN BACK OF SAKURA'S HOUSE (A FEW HOURS LATER)**

"That fucking Uchiha prick, why'd he let himself be captured! He could've easily killed those anbu, but he left them bloody! UUUUGGGGHHHH! I HATE HIM!" She shrieked punching a tree in half by the forest in back of her house.

"So I guess girls night is off?" Tenten said coming up behind her alongside Ino, Hinata and Temari.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry you guys, I totally forgot. I had a lot on my mind."

"Yeah we can see that, and what's this about a fucking Uchiha prick?" Ino asked suspiciously.

Sakura flushed,

"Never mind that, let's just go to that bar Tenten was taking about yesterday. It recently opened, right?" Sakura asked.

Ino eyed her pink hair friend.

"Fine, but just know that you always spill your guts when you're drunk, Sakura." Ino said as the rest of the group nodded in approval, Sakura just wanted to forget Sasuke and get drunk.

**AT THE NEW BAR**

Five shot glasses slammed down onto the counter at the same time.

Ino and Sakura squeezed their eyes shut and shook their heads, the warm feeling in Sakura's chest grew and she smiled. This is exactly what she needed.

"SoOoOoO, Sakura." Ino slurred.

"Why is 'he who's name shall not be named' in town?"

"He was captured by some anbu, but he TOTALLY did it on purpose just to piss me off!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"OoOoOr, he missed you so much that he let himself be captured, just to see you." Teten said with a goofy grin on her face.

"No way that bastard is that romantic!" Temari stated loudly.

They all laughed their alcohol induced laughs.

"I wouldn't call that romantic." Sakura replied after the laughter calmed.

"I think it is *hic*, it's just like *hic* in my book *hic* 'love and passion'." Hinata said.

"Sounds like a porno." Ino replied laughing.

Hinata blushed dark red turning her face away.

"it IS a porno!" Ino squealed.

Laughter rang out through the girls once more and even a couple of people around them who had heard, giggled and laughed.

Hinata blushed a darker shade of red.

"Common you guys, be quiet." Hinata pleaded.

"Fine, fine we'll stop bugging you. Seriously though Sakura... What do you think about Sasuke's coming back." Tenten asked a little more seriouse.

"I don't think anything of it! Why? What did you think I still loved him! I'm not a pathetic little fan girl anymore you guys."

She tugged at her mini sparkly purple dress uncomfortably.

"Think whatever you want, but we think that you still like him, deep, deep, deep, really fricken deep inside." Ino stated matter of factly.

The other girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"you guys suck." Sakura responded, burying her head in her arms on the countertop.

Temari waved down the bartender.

"More sake please." She ordered.

The bartender poured more sake into everyone's glasses. Sakura downed her immediately, everyone else did right after as well.

"Well," Hinata started.

"I'm drunk." She finished

"Damn right." The girls said together.

**Chapter 1 FINITO.**

**I'll post chapter 2 rrrrreeeeeealllll soon, I promise! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters I only own the plot.**

**Warning: Swearing, Violence, Mature adult themes**

The five intoxicated girls downed a few more shots. Sakura had even taken notice to a spiky yellow hair man not too far away from the girls. He was sitting with 8 other men that looked suspiciously like some people she knew but her drunken mind couldn't register anything or think straight, so the she thought nothing if it.

"Yo, Sakura, earth to Sakura. What're you staring at?" Tenten questioned.

"Who! Me! No one, I mean! Nothing!" Sakura stuttered.

"I think we better leave, we're getting way too drunk. I won't be able to walk to my place. Can we stay at your place tonight Sakura?" Ino asked. She was probably the one who was the most sober out of all of them, yet she probably couldn't walk in a straight line.

"Yeah sure! It'll be like a slumber party! I haven't had one of those in yeeeeeeears." Sakura slurred, trying to break through the haziness that the alcohol brought on.

"Great! Let's get going then!" Squealed Temari.

Wait Temari squealed... She must be really drunk (Like, wake up in a bouncy house from the kids party you crashed while you where drunk, drunk.)

"This is going to be the most badass sleepover everrrr!" Hinata hollered.

"Hinata! Did you just swear?! And not stutter! And actually yell?!" Sakura asked, very curious to know more about drunk Hinata and what she was like.

"Yeah! Why!? You got a problem with that?!" Hinata retorted angrily.

"No, no! I like drunk Hinata." Sakura exclaimed.

Sakura stood up from her stool and pulled down her mini dress. Sakura's dress was a sparkly colour of purple, it clung to her body which made her hips and breasts more prominent. Ino's dress what quit the same it clung to her as well, although her dress was a highlighter blue. Hinata was wearing a black dress that was slightly longer than the other girls dresses it was tight on her but it looked great. Tenten on the other hand refused to wear a dress and had a pair of skin tight black skinny jeans on, a fluorescent yellow crop top and a small leather jacket, and Temari, well Temari just looked like she always did, considering she didn't come to visit Konoha with a bunch of mini, sparkly dresses.

"Ok, let's head out guys!" Sakura bounced.

**AT SAKURA'S HOUSE**

The girls sat around Sakura's low round table that she had set up for them. Ino then came trotting in from Sakura's room with a deck of cards.

"Who wants to play poker!" She squealed her Ino squeal.

The girls hands all shot up Ino grinned. She then proceeded to place the cards down and deal them out.

"So... What're the stakes?" Teten asked.

"I would've said a shot for every time you lose, but... Yeah I wouldn't want to get any more drunk so let's seeeeeee..." Temari pondered

"oh, oh, I know let's play strip poker! I mean we're all girls right? Who cares!" Sakura said excitedly.

"Yeah! Let's do that, this is gonna be fucking awesome!" Hinata agreeded.

"Alright, strip poker it is." Ino said maliciously.

**BOYS POV - IN BACK OF SAKURA'S HOUSE**

"Ohhh, this is gonna be good." Naruto said eyeing is pink haired friend from her back porch window.

Lee fidgeted.

"This isn't a great idea, Naruto. I mean yeah following them to the bar and listening to their conversation was funny. I mean who _knew_ Hinata had _porn_! But this is... A little too far... Don't you think?" Lee asked Naruto.

"Nah, this is fine, it's not like they're going to strip, right?" Naruto pointed out looking at Lee.

Neji pointed inside.

"Ummm, Naruto." He said.

Naruto turned his head to look inside. Ino just took her dress off and She wasn't wearing a bra!

"I think that's what you call... Strip poker, Naruto." Sai murmured behind him.

**GIRLS POV - SAKURA'S HOUSE**

the girls laughed at Tenten as she took off her crop top, revealing her black lace bra. Tenten grimaced.

"Why're you laughing at me! Ino doesn't even have a bra on!" Tenten accused.

"That's because Ino's dress has cups! Who the hell wears a bra with a dress that has boob cups!" Temari laughed as she pointed towards Ino's blue dress.

Ino blushed.

Tenten sighed.

"Whatever..." She replied.

*CRACK*

A cracking noise came from the back of Sakura's house.

"What was that!?" Ino squealed once again.

"Probably just a raccoon or something outside trying to eat the dog food I out out there." Sakura explained calmly.

"You have a dog?" Tenten questioned.

"No, but there's this stray dog that comes by once in a while. She was so skinny when I first saw her, I gave her some food. Now she comes by quit a bit to see me, so I feed her. I named her Nelly, don't worry she's really sweet but she's protective and territorial." Sakura explained once more.

"Awwwww, that's so nice." Temari said.

"I'll go see if there's any left in the bowl in case she came." Sakura said as she got up in just her bra and panties to go and find out.

**BOYS POV**

"FUCKING DOG!" Naruto whispered loudly. He cradled his hand against his chest

"Be quiet dobe, they'll hear you." Sasuke stated glaring at the dog ready to snap it's neck.

There where only four boys left because Kiba, Chōji, Sai, Lee and Shino had already left, saying that they what probably get caught and would rather they didn't.

"I'm going to kill that dog." Naruto whispered.

He turned to see the other guys response. All of their eyes where wide open and huge and they all looked scared, terrified... Well there was the exception of Sasuke who just stood there smirking.

Naruto turned back, what he saw there was a very pissed off Sakura. In her undies!

"What dog where you going to kill, eh, Naruto." Sakura said in a sickly sweet tone. She was slightly sobered up and ready to kill.

"I, uhhhh, hey! Sakura, ummmm. We where just uhhhh...celebrating teme's arrival!"

"Oh! Really! Well that changes everything!" Sakura retorted sarcastically.

"Really!" Naruto asked excitedly, not getting it.

Neji face palmed.

Tenten came up behind Sakura.

"Hey Blossom queen, watcha' doin', it doesn't take this long to see if there's a do- " Tenten looked up realizing whatever was outside was not just a dog.

Tenten grimaced, her drunk brain trying to register what was happening. She then 'eeped' when she realized Neji was staring right at her bra!

THAT PERV!

"Boys! Boys!" She squealed turning back telling the other girls to hide themselves going under the small coffee table herself.

Ino turned her head and leaned forward trying to make out what was in front of Sakura at her porch door because what Tenten sounded like was 'bay's bay's'. She then gasped and dove to the couch at the sight of the boys in attempt to hide her bare chest.

Temari waved at Shikamaru drunkly, at least _she_ was fully dressed. damn she was good at poker! Hinata got up and skipped over to Sakura and the boys shouting 'NARUTO-KUN, NARUTO-KUN'. Hinata had a sweater on but it was open and you could see you bra and underwear.

"Naruto-kun! I'm so happy you're here!" She confessed happily.

"you-you are?" Naruto stuttered not his normal self.

"Hinata! Cover yourself up, I'll tell your father if you don't" Neji said trying to avert his eyes.

"Oh, so you cover your eyes to Hinata, but not me! PERV!" Teten yelled from under the table.

"Yeah, you PERV! Go tell my father if you want! But I'll tell him that you where stalking us and peeping!" Hinata spat at her cousin.

Neji's eyes widened and he dropped his head in defeat. WIN! Then they all heard a window slide open from above. In the apartment building next to Sakura's house was Kakashi's head point out his window.

"Sakura, young love is great and all, but do you mind having your sexual affairs inside?" Kakashi asked politely.

"What the fu- Kakashi you fuckin perv! Sexual affaires my ass!" Sakura screeched at him from down below.

Naruto burst out in laughter, Sasuke smirked wider and Shikamaru chuckled. Neji was just blank faced... As usual, wow he's boring.

"Oh, and Hinata thanks for the book, I needed something new to read really badly." Kakashi thanked Hinata.

"You're welcome Kakashi sensei!" Hinata shouted we a big smile on her face.

"Wait... The porno!" Naruto yelled nearly tripping over his on feet while laughing. Sasuke's smirk turned into a full smile.

"Where the fuck did you hear that! The only time I told anyone was at the bar and it slipped!" Hinata screeched!

The girls all gasped inside the house and out.

"You WHERE stalking us!" Tenten yelled from under the table once more.

"Shit, shit ,shit, shit ,shit, shit." Naruto said under his breath.

**CHAPTER 2 FINITO!**

**Chapter 3 coming soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a few days but I've decided to post every Friday. I'm still posting today and this Friday to makeup for some time I was gone, and right now I have all the time in the world because I'm SICK! WHO THE HELL GETS SICK WITH A FEVER AS HIGH AS 103.7 F DURING THE FRICK FRACKING SUMMER! Now that I've told you this please do review :P I'll bake you guys cookies. I make good cookies.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto if I did the SasuNaru ship would've sailed by now XD I do own the plot though.**

**Warning: Swearing, Adult humour and Sexual tension XP.**

**Pairings: SasuSaku (Main), NaruHina (Minor but still big), ShikaTema (Minor), NejiTen (Minor), InoKiba (Minor), KakaIruka (Very minor)**

"Sakura, it was just a friendly little game I swear!" Naruto cried, terrified of the Emerald eyes that pierced his blue. He was about to continue his plead before she spoke up.

"Did you perhaps have anything to do with this, Uchiha." Sakura asked Sasuke, her eyes coming into direct contact with his obsidian orbs.

"Hn" was all he said as a sly smirk started show in his face. Sakura's had reached her limit.

"I'm going to ruin your pretty Uchiha face, you bastard!" She shrieked viciously before attempting to lunge at him. Although Hinata and pretty quickly even Tenten, who had sprinted out of her hiding place. Held her back. She could've easily broken their arms but she stopped to think and decided not to, she then stopped struggling in her friends grasp.

Sasuke actually looked a bit taken back _'this is not the girl I left back here all these years ago' _he thought to himself.

"Let me go." Sakura said through her teeth, thrusting her arms away from the two girls.

"You where considering breaking our arms just then weren't you." Tenten said matter of factly.

Sakura shrugged sheepishly.

"Sorry?" The pink haired kunoichi said, making her voice go a little higher at the end so that it sounded like a question.

Tenten 'Humph-ed'.

"Oh god, nothing's gonna stop her from breaking my arms off though!" Naruto screeched a very un-manly screech.

"Nope, nothing." Sakura stated, inching towards Naruto. Then it hit her, Hinata... "Hey Hinata, would it be okay if I broke Naruto's arms off?"

Hinata blushed bright red.

"W-w-why d-do you ask m-me?" The pale eyed girl stammered. Neji smirked at his cousin knowing full well that she liked Naruto, he then stopped smirking and grimaced in pain when he felt a small hand whack him on the back of the head. He turned around only to find Tenten frowning at him nodding left to right. Neji's eyes began to once again, wonder down from Tenten's face. She smacked him again.

"Idiot." She murmured blushing slightly. Did Tenten just blush? Is that even possible?

Returning to Hinata and Sakura, Sakura had a hand on her hip was one pink brow slightly arched and she had a why-do-you-think look on her face. What was this turning in to? One big couples quarrel? Hinata fidgeted under everyone's gaze.

"Well I just figured if you ever want to hug him one day and not faint, I'm just guessing you want him to be able to hug back." Sakura pointed out, a small smirk paying on her face.

Hinata fixed a heated glare at pink haired kunoichi.

"ahhhh, so you're not completely sobered up yet." Sakura responded to the glare. "Go inside a little, Hinata, take a few more shots." She said pointing towards inside.

Hinata went inside and sat next to Temari who openly welcomed her with alcohol.

"Welcome to the do not get involved club, where we don't get involved in their shit and offer free shots!"

Hinata gave Temari a small smile before taking up a shot, and Shikamaru smirked at Temari, who proceeded to smirk back.

All of a sudden Ino shrieked from the couch. Everyone (including the boys...yes, yes Sasuke too) ran inside to make sure Ino wasn't being murdered (well that's what it sounded like). They found her hiding under a blanket on the L-shaped couch and Kiba trying to peep through the window above the couch. Tenten threw a kunai through the window at Kiba, although Kiba ducked he still looked like he pissed his pants.

"Tenten! My window! Where the hell did you get that kunai?!" Sakura yelled.

Tenten simply shrugged saying she would pay for the window.

**DONE! **

**Hope you guys liked it! I know it was kinda short but you're getting another in Friday so suck it up! JK you guys. Reviews help a lot so please do contribute !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo guys, waz crackle-lackin'... No to much ok... Well I lied to you guys I'm posting another chapter today and not next Friday, well I'll try and get Chapter 5 out by Friday but notice I said 'Try'. It's just that I'm in bed all day doing nothing so I may as we'll be productive. Also I found the last chapter too short, it was missing a good 600 words. So I'll make it up to you guys now. And remember you're all FUCKING AWESOME, peace out bitches. Oooo, cookies.**

**(Btw this is a continuation of the last chapter, so if you've already forgotten what's happened at the end of chapter 3, I suggest you read it now.)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto if I did the SasuNaru ship would've sailed by now XD I do own the plot though.**

**Warning: Swearing, Adult humour and Sexual tension XP.**

**Pairings: SasuSaku (Main), NaruHina (Minor but still big), ShikaTema (Minor), NejiTen (Minor), InoKiba (Minor), KakaIruka (Very minor)**

Ino slightly lifted the blanket so that you could only see her face.

"Yo, Ino, how's it hanging." Kiba asked, poking his head through the now shattered window. He looked slightly dazed but Dog-Boy (as I call him) didn't show it much. He grinned at her as she slowly turned her face towards the window.

"Kiba get the fuck out of here!" The blond girl shrieked before slipping an arm out from under the blanket to slap off the sly grin on his face.

*SMACK*

"Ohhhh, that's gonna leave a mark." Temari said giggling. Wait whoa... First Temari squealed now she's giggling who is this alien!

"Ooooo-Kay, I think you've had enough to drink. You're starting to sound like a giddy, bubbly, up beat girl. It's scary." Shikamaru said taking the sake bottle for her hands before she could down her... What ... 17th bottle.

Temari struggled in trying to take back her bottle, only to be thrown over his shoulder like a sac of potatoes.

"Buuuuut whyyyyyy, common Shika, gimme my sake back." Temari slurred desperately trying to go after the bottle in his right hand while she was slung over his left shoulder from behind.

"Sasuke came back to the village just for Sakura, and you won't even let me have another bottle of sake." She stated dramatically while pouting. Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome." He mumbled under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT!" She yelled at him, causing him to hit one side of his head to make his ear stop ringing. She then proceeded to pound on his back with her fists curled up incorrectly.

Shikamaru then dipped her down into his arms so that he was holding her bridal style. He inched his face closer and closer while Temari just stared at him, his nose was finally touching hers and he kissed her on the lips quickly. That shut her up, actually it shut everybody up. She stared at him in shock not really registering what just happened and Shikamaru then walked out the back door waved bye to Kakashi (who was still listening) and went through the white fence gate without Temari making a sound.

"Ummmmm." Was Tenten's only answer.

"Wait, okay let me get this straight: Shikamaru likes Temari, scratch that they're probably dating behind our backs, Kiba peeped on Ino, Neji won't stop looking at Teten's boobs, Hinata is awesome when's she's drunk and Sasuke came back to the village for Sakura!" Naruto said getting louder and louder as he went on.

all of the boys nodded except for Sasuke who was now starring intently at Sakura.

"Wait, Sasuke came back for Sakura?" Asked Kiba still in the window. Ino glared at him.

"No, no,no Sasuke coming back for Sakura isn't true! We where just joking around at the bar! But you should know that because you where guys stalking us!" Ino screeched at all of the guys.

"Hn" was all Sasuke said still starring at Sakura. Sakura glanced at Sasuke from the corner of her eye and realized this. _'Why is he starring at me?' _She thought to herself, her thoughts where quickly interrupted when Tenten spoke up.

"Wait, wah. Neji's been looking at my boobs the whole time!" She stammered furiously. She quickly launched three kunai at him. Although he obviously dodged them, they still stuck right into the floor behind him, correction into the CLOTHS on the floor behind him all except Ino's dress wich was more near the kitchen. The others cloths where basically shredded and only by three kunai!

"Where the hell are you getting all those kunai!" Sakura yelled at her pulling out the three kunai that pinned the girls cloths down to the floor with ease. "I swear Tenten, I will break these into tiny bits and pieces if you don't stop throwing god damned kunai in my house!" Everyone around her was astonished, she couldn't possible break a kunai into bits and pieces. I was pure steal.

"You can't break those kunai, I had them specially made. They're practically impossible to break!" Tenten shouted loud and proud. (Hehe, I got dem mad rhyming skillz)

"Wanna bet." Sakura said slowly as she enveloped the kunai in her hand and clenched it. She didn't even have to force herself. And as quickly as she closed her hand she re-opened it and dust came flowing out of her palm.

"That's one." Stated Sakura. Looking directly into Tenten's eyes.

The bun headed girl gulped down the lump in her throat and started to beg Sakura for forgiveness. Neji smirked at her, he found her love for weapons terrifying yet adorable. After five minutes of Tenten pleading Sakura finally handed over the two other kunai to her friend. Tenten held them close to her.

"No weapon should go to waste." She said in a hushed voice.

Laughs and chuckles where heard throughout the group.

After the laughter quieted down, it was kind of awkward. It was a while befriend anyone spoke. Ino broke the silence.

"Could SOMEONE please get me my dress!"

"Whoops sorry Ino." Sakura said, reaching for the blue dress.

Sakura handed her the dress and Ino wrapped the blanket around herself before dashing towards the bathroom.

"Why didn't she jut do that in the first place?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"Because she's Ino." Hinata responded obviously.

Naruto made his mouth into an 'O' shape before slumping down onto Sakura's light green L-shaped couch and let his head sink into a fluffy white pillow.

"Oh, yeah sure. Just make yourself at home. Geez talk about moochers." Sakura mumbled just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Ino made her way out of the bathroom with her hair in a high, tight bun.

"Sakura, can I borrow some PJ's." She said uncomfortably in her tight dress.

"Yeah, go in my room and look in my dresser, bottom drawer."

"Mmmmm, k" She responded before dragging her feet to Sakura's room.

Kiba finally came around back and inside the house instead of poking his head through the broken window. He walked up to Naruto on the couch and nudged him, Naruto opened one sleepy eye and sat up.

"So uhhh, Sakura, when we where listening to your conversation-"

"Stalking." She corrected.

Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah ummm, that. We heard you say that you where having a sleepover, so we wanted to know if we could join?"

"Say wah." Ino said incredulously coming out of Sakura's bedroom in a pair of light grey sweats and a dark grey T-shirt.

"Nope, nada, zip." Tenten said while furiously shaking her head from left to right.

"Awwww, why not you guys?" Naruto whined. He pouted and sniffed as if he where going to cry.

"Let's let them stay Sakura." Hinata said from the couch next to Naruto

"Yeah! Thanks Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed giving a bear hug. Hinata turned redder than a strawberry. Naruto let her go and turned towards Sakura once more.

"Common Sak, don't be so stingy! Let us stay, let us stay, let us stay!" He chanted. Pretty soon Hinata was chanting with him and so was Kiba. Tenten gave in after a minute and started to chant with them as well.

"OK! OK! I give!" Sakura exclaimed before stomping off to her room to find PJ's for her girlfriends.

Cheers where heard in the living room after.

Sakura walked out of her room throwing a pair of purple pyjama shorts at Tenten along with a black tank and whipped a pair of black sweats and a wight Tank at Hinata.

"Thanks!" They both called before trotting to the bathroom to change.

Both girls finally came out. Everything fit Tenten perfectly but that couldn't be said the same for Hinata, her tank came up to right above her belly button covering it slightly and the sweats where quit baggy on her.

The two girls plopped down on the couch next to Naruto and Ino while Sakura went into the kitchen to get some '_stuff_'. The rest of the boys sat down I the carpet in front of the couch. Except for Sasuke... He just kept standing, because apparently he's to cool for sitting.

**SAKURA'S POV**

"Why'd he have to come." She mumbled lowly to herself. He can't just show up one day and litterly start stalking me and my friends with his posse, I mean he just got back how is he even allowed out of the hokage's sight! She sighed in frustration. It just doesn't make sense... Maybe he did come back for me... Don't be stupid! Of coarse he didn't.

Struggling in trying to reach the chocolate mint ice cream she finally snatched it from the back of the freezer.

**NORMAL POV**

Sakura came out of the kitchen with a bucket of ice cream in her hands with a spoon.

Sasuke gave her a questioning look.

"I'm hungry and not happy right now, you can't judge me asshole." Sakura explained as sat down Indian style next to Kiba on the carpet. She put a spoon-full into her mouth, she smiled with content as it relaxed her only slightly.

"So, I was thinking we could do something like play a game?" Naruto said enthusiastically towards Sakura.

She sighed in exasperation.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Sakura questioned.

"Truth or Dare."

**An extra long chapter just for you guys. I hope you're all great full! **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**CHAPTER 5 will either come out this Friday (July 18th) or next Friday.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I just want to warn you that I'll be out from Monday (July 20th) to Saturday (July 24th) I'll be gone to Ontario (I live in Quebec, yeah that's right I'm Québécois lol) I'm going camping. So I'll try and get chapter 6 out by the 25th or 26th, if you guys want me to just upload two chapters before I leave please message me. Sorry for the inconvenience, eat lots of cookies for me while I'm gone, I'll only have dried fruit and nuts. Chow bitches.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto if I did the SasuNaru ship would've sailed by now XD I do own the plot though.**

**Warning: Swearing, Adult humour, Sexual tension XP and Awkwardness (lol)**

**Pairings: SasuSaku (Main), NaruHina (Minor but still big), ShikaTema (Minor), NejiTen (Minor), InoKiba (Minor), KakaIruka (Very minor)**

**RECAP:**

_"So, I was thinking we could do something like play a game?" Naruto said enthusiastically towards Sakura._

_She sighed in exasperation._

_"What exactly did you have in mind?" Sakura questioned._

_"Truth or Dare."_

**SAKURA'S POV**

I hesitated, Naruto's up to no good for sure. He'll probably try and squeeze something out of me about Sasuke, I mean I do still hate him and all but, it's Naruto. I better sober up a bit more, Naruto may seem stupid but he's always got a few tricks up his sleeve. Was she really going to play truth or dare with that ramen lunatic.

**NORMAL POV**

Everyone notice Sakura waver a bit before hesitantly agreeing to the game. She plunged her spoon into the minty goodness and slid it into her mouth before putting it aside and asking Ino for the bottle of water on top of the side table next the couch.

"You trying to sober up, Sak?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded her head up and down, a mouth full of water.

"Awww, but why? It's much more fun to play when you're drunk."

Sakura then nodded her head no swallowing her water before speaking.

"I have a feeling I'll regret playing truth or dare with you people while I'm drunk." She explained.

"Smart." Kiba mumbled through small chuckles.

Naruto pouted. "Fine." He said.

"I do have one condition to playing this game though." Sakura started. "We are all ninja here, some pretty god-damn respectable ones too..." She trailed off. "Whoops, I forgot you where here too, Sasuke." She added smiling sweetly at him. He snorted not even looking at her.

"Moving on, I think that the questions asked and the dares that you guys give out have to be shinobi related."

"Ok, I can deal with that." Ino agreed nodding her head.

"Yeah, ok." Naruto sighed.

Hinata then asked everybody if they would like to play the game outside on the porch. There was a long table with several padded chairs on her porch and a lamp that was made for outside. The gang nodded agreeing to Hinata's suggestion, it did seem logical considering that the game would be shinobi related.

"Ahhhh, you're back." Kakashi stated from his apartment window.

"Have you been there the whole time, Kakashi?" Kiba questioned. "And why do you have popcorn?"

"Well you guys are just so interesting to listen to, it thought I'd get myself a snack before the good stuff came." He explained smirking. He was expecting this and he enjoyed it. That ass.

"Kakashi are they back? Hey! My popcor- oh hi kids!" Iruka shouted down at them.

"Iruka? What are you doing at Kakashi's?" Tenten asked from the porch.

A light pink dusted Iruka's cheekes. "I, ummmm... Well, I..." He trailed off, failing at explaining his situation.

"Ohhhh, I know." Naruto said with a mischievous glint in his eyes while wiggling his eye brows as he looked back and forth between the two men with their heads out the window. Kakashi chuckled at the notion and Iruka blushed red dropping his head down so that they couldn't see his face.

"Na-Naruto!" Iruka stammered.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at him curiously.

"What?"

"Well, don't you, ummm..."

"You thought I'd hate you for being gay or something? I really couldn't care less I'm bi anyway I could get with Sakura or Sasuke right now."

Sasuke and Sakura both tensed and quickly took a step back from the blond haired ninja.

"Whoa, guys I'm just kidding, relax." He said.

"Yeah, I'll relax when I wanna relax, Naruto." Sakura replied.

"Naruto, that means you still like girls to right?" Hinata questioned before she jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Uhhh, y-yeah." Naruto answered slightly shocked.

Sakura walked over to the pair.

"Hinata, did you perhaps, I don't know, drink some more sake?"

"Uhhh huh, about a bottle, why?"

"No reason at all." The pinkette replied cheerily. "Well that explains it." She mumbled as she turned away.

xxxxx Truth or Dare xxxxx

**SAKURA'S POV**

Everyone had already gone twice, and much to to Sakura's surprise she actually found herself giggling and laughing along with the others and having a good time. (I blame the sake still left in my system)

Finally it came back around to Naruto who started to look at me with devious eyes. He whipped his head around to Sasuke.

"Truth or Dare Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't really pay much attention to the game, he always picked dare and did them easily.

"Truth." He finally said. Naruto smiled deviously. Neji shot him a glance, which I guessed was a Are-you-crazy-or-just-stupid glance.

"Tell Sakura how you feel about her."

I froze. my heart pounding, feel about me? Did Naruto know something?

"Wah, no, Naruto that's not ninja related!" I shouted at him.

"Technically it is, since you're a ninja." He responded.

That sly little bastard, she thought.

"Grrrr, why I outta-" I was about to wring his little bastard neck, when Sasuke's voice stopped me

"Skip page" Sasuke answered bluntly.

And at that, for some odd reason, my heart actually sank a bit and I fell back into my chair.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Naruto shouted at him.

"You never said no skipping pages." Sasuke sated.

"Awwwwk-waaaard." Kakashi said from his window.

"Kakashi! Go to sleep already!" Tenten yelled at him throwing a kunai at his face. He caught it and with a sigh he closed his window before shutting out his lights.

"At least it's not in my house." Sakura murmured.

"Well, on that note. Let's go inside already it's getting chilly outside." Kiba said trotting to the patio and sliding it open motioning for us to come with him.

xxxxx After everyone was inside xxxxx

2:36 am

I went into my spare closet and looked for blankets, pillows and matts to give to everyone. I finally came into the living room and laid everything out for my friends and Sasuke (ya see what I did there, ;) hehe). Naruto had already taken his claim on the couch and Hinata had fallen asleep there waiting, so I just handed him two pillows and a blanket for them both considering hey where quiet close. The rest of the gang slept on the floor well the carpet with their blankets matts and pillows.

Ino was at the bottom of the couch, Kiba next to her. Tenten was next to Neji, she had protested at first, but then he told her something lowly so no one else heard, after that the protests stopped, interesting I'll ask Tenten in the morning. Finally that left me next to Tenten which meant Sasuke was next to me... This would be a good time for one of Kakashi's 'Awwwwk-waaard's'.

Once everyone one was settled in Sakura walked over to the light switch at the other end of the living room and flipped it off, everyone mumbled their good-nights to one and other before falling asleep.

xxxxx Morning xxxxx

**NORMAL POV**

The morning was a sure sight to see. Naruto's face was very close to Hinata's on the couch, their bodies where covered by the blanket but their holding hands hung down from the couch in plain sight. Ino was cuddling Kiba like a teddy bear in between his and her Matt and Kiba was holding her as well, Ino had one of her legs entangled with his as well. Ino always slept with a body-pillow to hold on to at night, I guess Kiba was the substitution, but why was Kiba holding her? (Wiggles eyebrows suggestively)

Neji's arm was wrapped around Tenten's anbdomen and his face was extremely close to hers. Finally comes Sakura, who's head was currently on Sasuke's bare chest using him as pillow. It was true all the girls rolled and moved around in their sleep more than the boys and it was going to be really awkward when they all woke up.

**EVERYONE POV**

Ino was one of the first girls to wake up, not yet opening her eyes she cuddled her_ 'body-pillow' _more. Finally opening her eyes she saw a smirking Kiba looking at her. Wait she was cuddling Kiba! "Gah, Kiba! I thought you where a pillow, I swear!" She whispered harshly. "Shhhh, don't worry about it, look." He said pointing at everyone else. Ino gasped, Hinata and Naruto where absolutely the most adorable out of all of them, but what shocked her the most was Sakura and Sasuke. She saw it coming for Neji and Tenten, it was quit obvious actually.

Ino and Kiba decided to wake everyone up. "So are we even now?" Kiba asked her quietly tip-toeing over to the couche. "I mean I tried to peep at you yesterday and you basically cuddled me to death all night using me as a pillow, I mean I'm not that squishy am I?" Kiba asked poking his well toned stomach." (Yes, yes Kiba is shirtless and in dog print boxers right now) She nodded blushing, examining Kiba. "No, you're not squishy. Just really warm." The boxer thing didn't affect her because whenever she'd go with Sakura to see Naruto at his place, he was in his ramen boxers.

Kiba went to go wake Naruto up by poking him, Naruto scrunched up his face and semi-slid one eye open. He released Hinata's hand without knowing he was holding it in the first place and stretched upwards as he yawned. "Is that what I think it is?" He asked pointing toward Sakura and Sasuke. Kiba nodded yes while grinning And Naruto grinned back. Ino was trying to wake Hinata up, but She just kept rolling over. So Ino whispered in her hear "Hinata wake up, Naruto's about to kiss you." And she bolt up right away, her face was completely red like a tomatoe, which caused Ino to giggle.

"Th-that wasn't f-funny, Ino." She stammered lightly.

Ino smirked "Oh, yes it was."

"Anyway, just help us wake the others or go around the table." She told them. Pointing towards the larger table they had pushed in last night for the morning (breakfast).

Hinata walked over to the table with Kiba.

"Kiba, you're leaving me to wake them up with this idiot?" She questioned him while pointing to the blond boy. Was he an idiot as well?

Kiba shrugged plopping down into the pillow next to Hinata's at the table that they pushed into the living room to eat on. Ino sighed, dense people, dense people EVERYWHERE.

"Gee, thanks, lot of help you are." She murmured under her breath.

"Ok, so these two girls, are impossible to wake up without them breaking you, and the boys probably won't mind because of the... Position they're in," Ino grinned "so I have an idea." She said, "Although the outcome might be the same." Naruto caught her mumbling.

xxxxx Two minutes later xxxxx

Ino came out of the kitchen where she had found the blow-horn Sakura had bought to scare the shit out of her on April Fools day, and a camera. She walked up to the front of the matts and snapped the picture before she blew the horn and dove behind the couch.

"Whoever the FUCK just did that is going to get a beating when I feel like getting up." Sakura stated maliciously, not realizing her pillow was Sasuke's chest.

"I'll scratch out your eyes with my kunai when Sakura's done with you." Tenten said right after, neither girls actually opened their eyes. Both guys where wide wake though. And they where staring at the two girls in very close proximity of them. Everyone else snickered and giggled.

"I bet you anything it was a blond... " Sakura mumbled loud enough for a Tenten to hear which meant Ino heard too and she squeaked. "Ino we know it was you even if our eyes are closed." Tenten stated mater of factly. "We know your 'Ino squeak'."

"I think you guys should open your eyes now." Naruto said to them.

"No." Sakura said stubbornly

"Fine." Tenten responded.

Tenten rubbed her eyes before opening them and yawning. She look next to her where she saw the Sasuke and Sakura duo and her eyes widened, she then looked behind her only to find Neji in very close proximity to her.

"Wah! How the- when did you- wah!" Tenten yelled.

"Tenten you're after I'm done with Ino." Sakura told her lazily. Sasuke smirked at her. "Hn" He said. "You wanna get a beating too Uchiha?" She mumbled. Kiba almost died trying to contain his laughter, he fell on the floor.

"Sak, I think you-" She was cut off my Naruto silencing her.

"I'll get her up." Naruto told Tenten.

"Try me." Sakura murmured in a groggy state, her eyes still closed.

Naruto went up to Sakura only to receive a glare from Sasuke but that didn't stop him. He poked the side where she was ticklish and Sakura's hand instantly flew out towards Naruto, she leaped into the air and in back of him, grabbed hold of his right arm and pinned it behind his back painfully.

"JUST HOW DENSE ARE YOU!" She yelled at him from behind.

"Really dense, now please let me go..." He pleaded. She let him go leaving the living room to go into the kitchen mumbling something about breakfast and baka's

xxxxx Twenty minutes later xxxxx

"Ok you guys I have bacon, toast and eggs. What do you want and how many of each?!" Sakura yelled from the kitchen so that the others could hear her.

"Just gimme food and I'll be happy." Tenten said cheerily.

Sakura walked into the living room, "You're already happy because of Neji." Tenten blushed hiding her face with her long brown hair that had yet to be out into buns.

Everyone gave Sakura their orders except for Naruto who kept insisting on ramen, but he quickly ordered two toasts, five slices of bacon and two eggs, when she told him she would rip his limbs off one by one if he kept saying ramen.

**So I'm pretty excited about this chapter, it took me a long time to write and I'm pretty damn proud of it. It's also extra long specially for you guys.**

**Please review! I'll give you cookies.**

**Chapter 6 should be out the 25th or the 26th of July.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo guys, I'm writing this chapter before I go camping so that I can publish it the day (or the day after) I get back. Now do you see how much I do for you? While you're all sitting down, relaxing or sleeping, I'll be putting up three tents, making a fire and cooking, because my friends can't do shit. Oh wait they can pick up sticks for that fire, that's right. Anyway I wish you all love, happiness and cookies. Chow. (Btw I'm leaving Sunday the 20th whoops)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto if I did the SasuNaru ship would've sailed by now XD I do own the plot though.**

**Warning: Swearing, Adult humour, Sexual tension XP and Awkwardness (lol)**

**Pairings: SasuSaku (Main), NaruHina (Minor but still big), ShikaTema (Minor), NejiTen (Minor), InoKiba (Minor), KakaIruka (Very minor)**

**RECAP**:

_Everyone gave Sakura their orders except for Naruto who kept insisting on ramen, but he quickly ordered for two toasts, five slices of bacon and two eggs, when she told him she would rip his limbs off one by one if he kept saying ramen._

**SASUKE'S POV - THAT NIGHT (3:12, I guess it's really morning)**

I was awakened by a small pressure on my chest. I opened my eyes slowly, right there on my chest was Sakura's head, using me as a pillow. Probably because Tenten stole hers. Her hand was placed on my rib-cage and her hair was messy... In a really cute way. She looked so at peace, her lips where turned up into a slight smile. She grimaced right away, making her face look distraught and she clung to me. Shit! Did I wake her up.

"No... Don't...why... You... Stay." She mumbled in her sleep. Who was she talking about?

She held onto me tighter, I felt like I shouldn't be listening to this, it sounded personal. But still I leaned in closer to hear her better.

"Please...Love..." A single tear rolled down her cheek. "No...Sasuke." Wait what... Was she dreaming about me? This made me smirk. But wait this was a bad dream, my smirk fell.

"I'm so sorry Sakura..." He whispered.

"But...why...Sasuke."

She sounded like she was in pain from these few sleepy words she spoke. Her next words weren't choppy and they where clear as a bell to Sasuke.

"Don't leave me...I love you"

I smiled an apologetic smile. She didn't hate me, she loved me. She's just built up a hard shell since I've left.

"I love you too." I replied to the words that I wasn't supposed to hear. Even if she didn't hear me it felt good to say.

"I just can't tell you now."

xxxxx Back to present time xxxxx

**NORMAL POV**

"Sasuke..." Sakura said to him trying to snap him out of his thoughts.

"Yo! Uchiha." She finally yelled.

"Hn"

A plate of toast, bacon and eggs was stuffed in my face, he took it from her hands, his hand brushing hers in the process.

She raised a pink brow, but left it alone. Sakura was wearing a red and white thin stripped crop-top, her hair up in a perfect high bun. She had a pair of light blue washed jean shorts on as well.

"Hn"

"I hope that means thanks you." She mumbled waking back to the kitchen to get Naruto's plate.

Sakura finally came back with Naruto's plate and sat down next to Sasuke, (the only available place) everyone started to eat.

"Wait, Sakura I ordered 5 slices of bacon not 4." Naruto told her.

"Yeah well, that's all I had left. Suck it up." She responded sticking her tongue out at him childishly.

Naruto just pouted, "Hey Ino can I-" Naruto was probably going to ask for a slice of bacon from Ino, but she just gobbled down her last piece.

"Pig! You at your own kind under 20 seconds without even thinking!" Sakura yelled at her.

"Forehead! You- you... ahhhh! Let me eat in piece." Ino responded in a very unladylike like manner while choking down some eggs.

Kiba chuckled at her reaction. Hinata looked back and forth between Ino and Kiba wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Tenten almost spewed out her milk and Sakura tried to contained her laughter. Neji saw the notion and smirked. When had his cousin become evil?

"Huh? Neji's Smiling! Someone take a picture!" Tenten shouted.

Neji's smirk didn't fade at Tenten's outburst, he looked down at her and always thought she was the cutest and sometimes the scariest thing he'd ever seen. Ino took the camera she'd taken to take a picture of Sasuke and Sakura out of her white cardigans' pocket (one of those mini disposable ones) and snapped the picture of Neji looking at Tenten lovingly with a small smirk playing on his face.

"Ooooo, lemme see, lemme see!" Sakura said giddily, reaching for the camera. Ino looked at the picture before passing the camera to Sakura.

"Awwww, is there two or one?" Sakura asked, she skipped to the photo before the one of Neji without letting Ino answering.

"No, no!" Ino shouted at her.

"Shit" Tenten murmured under her breath.

Sakura's mouth was slightly ajar, she put her hand over her mouth and quickly hid the camera against her chest when Sasuke tried to look.

"What?" He asked her pointedly.

"N-nothing." She stuttered. He lifted his brows at her but quickly let it go. She threw the camera back to Ino.

It was silent for a while, until Naruto suggested they all go to the hot springs.

xxxxx Hot springs xxxxx

Sakura sighed in relief as the steaming hot water engulfed her body so that her head was the only thing sticking out.

"You guys do know that the boys *cough* Naruto *cough* are most likely try to peep or eavesdrop right?" Said Ino.

"Yeah, but nobodies good enough fo dis." Hinata said pointing at herself. "Except for maybe Naruto" she mumbled the last part to her self.

Sakura raised a brow. "Did you drink any sake before we came, Hinata?" She asked the Hyuga.

"Nope." Was her proud reply.

"Confidence boost much?" Tenten asked her.

"Maybe." She responded closing her eyes and sighing in content.

"Well I like this new Hinata, she's devious." Ino stated winking at her.

Everyone laughed.

"Sooooo, um about that picture." Sakura started. All the girls tensed.

"I'm so sorry I didn't show you it before, Sak, but it was just so cute." Ino said.

"No, no, don't worry bout' it, I just wanted to ask why Sasuke didn't... move me?" She asked quietly.

"Well, I don't know forehead, maybe he loOoOoOves you."

"Um, Ino they can hear you, because they're peeping, eavesdropping ASSHOLES." Sakura shrieked the word assholes loud enough for them to hear clearly.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted at the insult.

Sasuke hit him over the head. "Dobe." He whispered in warning.

"What? They know we're listening anyway."

"FUCKING IDIOTS, IT DOESN'T MEAN WE WANT YOU TO LISTEN." Tenten screeched while throwing several kunai at the wall separating the two genders.

"Tenten! Where the fuck do you get all those kunai!" Sakura asked/shouted at her.

She showed Sakura the tattoo's on her arms.

"So now that they all hopefully have brain damage, we may continue." Tenten told them.

"No, I'm not continuing on the subject. Can we please talk about something else?" Sakura whined.

"Awwwww, why? GASP! Do you like him?!" Ino yelled excitedly. Sakura dove towards Ino and punched her on the head... Hard, before walking through the water back to her spot. "Ow" Ino said rubbing the red lump that was starting to form on her head

"OF COARSE NOT! He left us for what, twelve years, and it hurt. You know that Ino. And one day he just decides 'Oh, I think I'll get caught and return to the village' the guys where happy, and even celebrated his arrival! They had the nerve to ask to sleep over at _my_ house with _him, _and then there's that picture... It's just killing me, am I really the only one who feels this way about his coming back? I mean I just want to explode. Well actually I'd rather he explode." Sakura explained angrily, her eyes showed pain, anger and longing, her face was distraught.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I really didn't want to make you so angry, I was just trying to be funny and... I didn't realize you felt that way about the matter."

"Well I do, anyway let's get off the topic, it's frustrating just to think about. Why don't we talk about that mission we had to do not to long ago?"

"Yeah, ok. So are you talking about that last anbu mission that took us about a month?" Ino asked her.

"Oh, yeah that one, we did some serious ass kicking on that one!" Hinata exclaimed happily.

"Yup, that one. Remember when the missing nin that was where chasing down thought I was some random girl and tried to flirt with me?" Sakura asked.

" .Gawd, yes, that was hilarious! The next thing he new his face was stuffed up his ass!" Tenten said excitedly.

The girls kept talking about the mission not noticing the prying eyes of four boys, listening and watching them.

"Hn, this girls emotions are impossible to read." Sasuke stated bluntly.

"That's sak, man, get used to it from now on. Do you miss her fangirling over you?" Naruto said was a smirk.

"I don't know, she's too different. If she didn't have a big forehead and pink hair I wouldn't realize it was her." Sasuke answered, avoiding the question.

"Tch, you like her." Neji stated smirking.

"Hey Neji I think you're drooling there, stop looking at Tenten." Naruto commented slyly.

Sasuke whistled low, "You've changed quit a bit too Naruto." Sasuke stated.

"Yeah well, I'm really trying hard for the spot of hokage. Tsunade's guaranteed me the seat but I still have to work my ass off." He replied rubbing the back of his neck. "That's why I was so happy, when she told me to take you off her hand and take a break. Believe me when I say there was a party going off in my head." He said running a hand through his yellow spikes.

"Uhhh, Naruto, the last time I saw you at the hokage's office you where trying on the hokage's hat and Tsunade was puffed up lookin' all proud. Doing tins of hard work my ass. You're probably sitting down with that hat on all day." Sakura yelled from her side.

The tables have been turned, the girls where now eavesdropping on the boys. (Insert sly smile here and a 'YOU GO GURLS')

"Umm, whad'ya hear?" Naruto asked shyly.

"Well just that- wait is that a messenger bird?" Tenten said pointing up at the bird. The bird flew down to her and landed on her arm.

"We're all being summoned, even Sasuke." She stated after reading the note


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Not much to ramble about here except for the fact that I crossed a FRICK FRACKING WOLF! I was getting wood in the forest while my friends sat on their asses, the wolf and I just looked at each other and kept on our way. It was Bad... Wait for it... Ass. Anyway I made cookies and I'm sending them to you in my mind. Chow biatches.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto if I did the SasuNaru ship would've sailed by now XD I do own the plot though.**

**Warning: Swearing, Adult humour, Sexual tension XP and Awkwardness (lol)**

**Pairings: SasuSaku (Main), NaruHina (Minor), ShikaTema (Minor), NejiTen (Minor), InoKiba (Minor), KakaIruka (Very minor)**

**RECAP**:

_"Umm, whad'ya hear?" Naruto asked shyly._

_"Well just that- wait is that a messenger bird?" Tenten said pointing up at the bird. The bird flew down to her and landed on her arm._

_"We're all being summoned, even Sasuke." She stated after reading the note_

**NORMAL POV**

Startled, Sakura took the message from the weapon obsessed girl and read out loud.

"Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga Neji, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Toyugo Tenten, Uchiha Sasuke and Inuzuka Kiba. You are all summoned to the hokage's office at once.

Tsunade,

Hidden leaf village." She spoke out loud.

"Signed personally? Wow, it must be urgent. We should get there quickly." Ino informed them. They all nodded in approval and quickly got out of the hot springs to get dressed.

"So much for our three week vacation." Sakura heard Ino murmur under her breath. She sighed lightly before heading out to the hokage's building with everyone else.

**TSUNADE'S OFFICE**

The first to enter the office was Sakura, she bowed politely before standing next to Shizune in her regular spot. The rest gathered into the room nodding politely to the hokage, except for Sasuke, he just came in... Rude. Tsunade turned towards Sakura.

"Sakura, please stand with the rest of the group, you will be assigned to this mission as well." The sannin stated.

"Oh." Was all The pinkette said, shocked that she was not the one assigning the mission for once. She walked over to Ino's side hesitantly.

The blond hokage looked back to the group of ninja standing before her, "I'm assigning this mission to a larger group for a reason. I want a detailed report back, it has to be thorough."

She waited for it to register in their minds before she continued. "It's a mission to the land of stone, there's been sightings of the rogue ninja Mayumi. She is exceptional with a bow and will never miss her mark, very much like Tenten." She said pointedly.

"I want information on this, I want to know if it's true and if it's not, what it actually is. Or rather _who_ it actually is." She hesitated. "You are NOT to engage her, unless absolutely necessary. If you do manage to capture her, we'll interrogate her back here at the leaf. Is that understood?" She asked. They nodded.

Tsunade continued on with the details, such as the villages that the rogue nin had been spotted and several villages around them. She gave them a photo of Mayumi and made note of Sasuke, who hesitated at the sight of the photo.

"Sakura I'm appointing you head of this group, Neji will be your second in command." Tsunade told her, not leaving the girl time to argue, she continued. "That'll be all. Be at the gates tomorrow by six A.M. Dismissed" She finished with a flick of her hand everyone shuffled out of the room except for Sakura.

Tsunade raised her brows at her. "Yes Sakura?"

"Why me, Shishou?" She burst out.

"You're calm and you assess situations very well, almost as well as the Nara boy. You may be ill-tempered, much like myself but your strength and skills make up for that" She stated obviously. "Why do you never want to be team leader?" Tsunade questioned.

Sakura fidgeted under the hokage's questioning gaze.

"I just feel... I feel like I'm going to mess up and lead the mission to failure." She told her old master truthfully, speaking towards the floor.

"Don't worry about it Sakura, you'll be fine." Was the woman's response.

"... How am I supposed to handle... _Him._" She asked Incredulously, looking up at her pleadingly. The old woman smirked.

"Ohhhh, I'm sure you'll figure it out." Tsunade had a glint in her eye that made Sakura want to climb in a hole. Sakura gulped down the lump in her throat.

"Fine... But if this ends badly... Don't be surprised when I demolish a couple buildings!" She fumed before turning on her heal and heading out the door. Shizune jumped as the door was nearly knocked off of it's hinges, Tsunade on the other hand was playing out the scenarios of what could happen between the former rogue ninja and her Apprentice, although most of them ended with him being socked in the face.

Ahhh yes, Sakura. She was so much like Tsunade herself it hurt.

**AT THE GATES THE NEXT DAY**

"Fuck! Does he always have to be late? I can't believe he's becoming hokage!" Tenten fumed before plopping down on a rock just outside the gates angrily. Neji once again smirked at her silly antics. Her skills may have increased, but she still acted sixteen.

Just then a mop of blond spikes was making its way towards them. Slowly with his hands in his pockets, he was talking to another man, they both looked very serious although Naruto did look like he was assessing their conversation more calmly. As they neared, the group heard a bit of their conversation.

"No, I'm not putting this village in danger because of your own problems and that's final." Naruto told the man sternly.

"Wow, I've never heard Naruto take charge like that." Kiba remarked. "Good for him."

"But please sir hokage-" The man started. Naruto stopped walking abruptly, as did the man.

"Look, okay, we've already gone over this, I'm not the hokage... Yet, and the only reason I talked to you was because I knew the present hokage would knock your teeth out. But now that I know the details, the answer is NO." Naruto nearly shouted, he didn't leave the poor man anytime to argue. "Now if you would excuse me, I have a mission to attend to." Naruto then jogged over to them.

"Kami, and to think that kid was this villages number one knuckle head ninja, not to long ago." The man muttered, Naruto ignored the remark and kept on his way.

"What the hell are you guys waiting for, let's go!" Naruto bursted excitedly before prancing out the gates.

"Is he just bipolar or..." Tenten started.

"He separates his work from his friends and missions, which is exactly what you're suppose to do." Sakura stated proudly. Ahhhh, how she'd taught Naruto well.

xxxxx half an hour in to the mission xxxxx

"He's changed..." Sasuke murmured to Sakura as they manuvered throughout the forest. She hadn't even noticed him up until now, geez how could she not sense that evil aura from ten thousand miles away?

"Of coarse he has, Tsunade and I trained him ourselves. He's to be the future hokage." Sakura found herself telling him truthfully as she puffed up like a proud mama bird. She felt it was easier not to feel horrible when she talked to him now... Weird.

"Hn" He grunted in response before adding, "You've changed as well, Sakura." With a small smile on his face. Sakura tilted her head to the right curiously, did the great Uchiha just smile? She was about to ask but he suddenly lunged downwards grabbing her hand in the process, they almost hit a tree branch and it would've hit Sakura square in the face.

They landed on another tree branch below the one that threatened to take off their heads, Sakrua's hands pressup against his chest, him gripping one of her delicate hands in a vice like hold while his other hand was wrapped around her waist to keep her steady. The kunoichi instantly leaped back from his hold on her, landing gracefully on the branch in back of her. The atmosphere was... tense... Awwwwk-waaaard.

"Guys! We're gonna leave you in the dust if you don't hurry up!" Naruto shouted as he passed them swiftly, gliding from their branch to the next in front of him. Good ol' Naruto always there to break the tension. She sighed heavily before starting off after the future hokage.

**SASUKE'S POV**

He cringed inwardly. Did that really just happen? Did Sakura jump _away _from him? He didn't think it was possible. He noticed that Sakura sighed hard before turning and jumping off towards Naruto. A sigh of relief?

"Huh" Was his brilliant response.

"Not looking good for you, Uchiha." Neji remarked passing by. He grunted, heading off after everyone else.

This is was going to be hard and very tricky, but nothing can stop the great Uchiha. This mission was going to be anything but uneventful.

**SAKURA'S POV**

Oh kami. Oh kami. Oh _kami__. _

_'Why is my heart beating so fast? I don't love the traitor anymore, at least I don't think I do... No! Of coarse I don't, I've hated him for years that couldn't changed in a matter of days. All these things are happening, it's making me think he actually has a thing for me... No, no, no! Impossible. In his eyes I'm nothing but an annoying little fan-girl, nothing more, nothing less.' _Sakura thought to herself

She huffed, this was a predicament for sure. This mission was going to take two weeks at the least, how was she going to survive, seriously, She'd never really made a big deal out of anything. A child's dying at the hospital, no biggy. She'd have him or her fixed up in five minutes.

_'I'm being way over dramatic, I blame my period. Fucking hormones!'_

**NARUTO'S POV**

Naruto smirked after he passed his two former teammates, fully aware of what just happened. What? Did that idiot think she would come crying back to him or something? If that was true, he was even more dense than Naruto himself.

"Naruto, wipe that smug look off your face and focus on what's ahead of you. I'm surprised you haven't hit a tree yet." He heard Sakura's voice from behind him, she leaped ahead of him.

How did she know he was smirking without even looking at his face? Man, she knew him well. His smirk turned into a full on smile. She had gotten so much more sarcastic and witty as she grew. Naruto was proud to say that it was most likely his doings.

Sasuke soon came up next to him, "How much does she hate me?" Sasuke asked Naruto, still looking straight ahead.

Naruto turned to look at him incredulously. "You _are_ more dense than me," Naruto chuckled, he saw Sasuke's questioning looking and continued. "You and I both know that she still loves you, you just have to get her to crack. That's the fun part." Naruto explained deviously.

Sasuke smirked, Naruto guessed that he already knew this information. He only wanted a second opinion of some kind. To reassure him. Huh... Uchiha needed reassuring, now _that_ would be good blackmail.

Naruto cleared his throat after a few moments, "But if you do anything... Anything at all to hurt her. I will personally kick your ass." Naruto stated boldly, although he was grinning, he meant it. When Sasuke turned his head to look at him more seriously, Naruto punched him in the shoulder playfully as they soared though the air. "Don't worry about it man, she may not seem like it, but she still is a _girl." _He commented jokingly. Sasuke sighed, "_She's_ part of the reason I came back. Well the reason I got caught, I was actually coming to the gates and they took me in. The anbu where already bloody and beat when I got there. Seemed as if someone tried to attack." The raven haired man explained.

"I know man, I know..." Naruto finished, well actually he didn't know that last part, but he did know that Sakura was apart of the reason for his coming back. Best friend telepathy, it's real.

No one talked the rest of the way... Except for when Naruto actually did hit a tree and everyone burst out in fits of laughter. Sakura had stood above him, smirking with a smug look on her face. "Told you so." She commented as she threw her head back laughing. He noted Sasuke grinning at her from the branch above, he had to admit, it was pretty damn funny, and it was even funnier when Sakura caught Sasuke staring at her. She blushed right away because behind Sasuke was Ino wiggling her brows suggestively.

**NORMAL POV**

The sort of awkwardness between everyone from that morning vanished, everyone always bonded on a mission. It was... Fun, even if you where chasing down a deadly rogue nin. Especially when Naruto around, he was such and idiot sometimes.

**HOTEL AT A SMALL VILLAGE IN THE LAND OF STONE. **

"You think they get stoned a lot here?" Naruto joked. Land of stone... Stoned... Get it...

Sakura nodded her head side to side, and sighed at Naruto's failed attempt at a joke "Just jet the keys, Naruto." She ordered. Naruto pouted, but did as she said asked.

It was getting dark out and they had barley made it to the hotel, any longer and they wouldn't have been able to see in front of them. The stupid village was poor and had no light at night what so ever.

They all gathered at the door behind Naruto, who was trying to unlock the rusted lock. Finally with a hard kick, the door burst open. The group shuffled inside.

"There's only one bedroom and a bathroom!?" Sakura shrieked.

"DIBS ON THE BED!" Naruto shouted.

"Nope." Hinata retorted as she swung her bag over to the small bed in the middle of the room and plunked down onto it.

Naruto pouted, a sly grin crossed his face. It could make anyone take one step back. Naruto threw his bag onto the floor next to the bed and bounced onto it next to Hinata, hogging the pillow.

"Share?" He whined/asked while pouting.

Hinata blushed a crimson red.

"I'll take that as a yes." Naruto said slyly, taking advantage of the moment.

The rest of the group scouted out the place, they all called their spots. Ino had been first to enter the bathroom and called the tub as her bed. Kiba decided there was room for two and threw his pillow in her face, she growled while blushing at the same time. Tenten put two chairs that had been strewn across the room together and claimed it was her bed. Neji just picked a spot on the floor and threw his small bag there... Nuff' said.

That left Sakura and Sasuke to find their proper sleeping place.

Sakura decided that her spot was going to be on the low wooden table that was approximately two meters long. Sasuke, like Neji, gave up and found a spot on the stained carpeted floor. Near Sakura, of coarse.

Once again, like at Sakura's house, they muttered their good nights to one and other before heading off to dream land. Not surprisingly Naruto snored, loud. And Sakura considered kicking him out. This was going to be a heck of a long mission, for everyone.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Reviews are always greatly appreciated. **

**I know now this was a bit of a filler and fluff, but it does have character development... So... YOU CAN'T JUDGE ME!**

**Next chapter will be posted the 7th or 8th of August.**

**Love y'all, Chow. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo guys, just wanted to give you a heads up. I was up late writing this chapter last minute on Thursday night (and Friday afternoon and Sunday) so if there are any spelling mistakes in this chapter... YOU CAN'T JUDGE ME. I wasn't able to check this over five times like I usually do, so suck it up. Love you all! Eat all the cookies you want, because I said so. Chow.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto if I did the SasuNaru ship would've sailed by now XD I do own the plot though.**

**Warning: Swearing, Adult humour, Sexual tension XP, Awkwardness (lol) and Tiny lemon.**

**Pairings: SasuSaku (Main), NaruHina (Minor), ShikaTema (Minor), NejiTen (Minor), InoKiba (Minor), KakaIruka (Very minor)**

**SAKURA'S POV**

The next morning, Sakura was the first to awaken. Her hair mussed and her eyes still groggy, she sat up and let her legs swing down from the table and feet hit the floor. She padded softly around her teammates, careful not to wake them, it was still early in the morning and the sun was just starting to come up. The still sleepy kunoichi creaked the door to the bathroom open, hoping that it would not squeak. She let out a small sigh when it didn't.

It seemed that Ino and Kiba had done what they'd discussed on their way here, and went to investigate the town before anybody else woke up. Ino did tend to wake up very early so she thought she should be the one to do it, Kiba quickly took up the opportunity to be alone with her. Hopefully they where actually investigating the town and not... You know.

Sakura swiped a hand over the dusty mirror and looked at her reflection.

"Do I always look like shit in the morning?" She muttered to herself.

She turned the nobs on the sink and let the quiet flow of water warm up slightly. She splashed water in her face and tried to brush her bed head with her fingers.

The pinkette stood on her toes in attempt to see out the tiny window that suited the tiny bathroom. She realized that the sun was almost up, and guessed it was around six AM. Rocking back and forth on her heels she pondered if she should take a shower or not, it would obviously wake everyone up, but they where supposed to be getting up by now anyway.

**SASUKE'S POV**

She came up to him, dripping wet, with only a towel on.

Sasuke's eyes widened, he stood up from his spot on the floor, slightly dazed by the sight in front of him. Her hair clung to her neck and her face making her look even sexier, which he thought was impossible.

She sauntered her to him, swaying her hips as she walked. It was excruciatingly slow. She reached him and poked his chest lightly, but the action caused him to stumble and trip onto the bed.

Where where Naruto and Hinata?

Giggling, she walked over to him on the bed and slowly began to go atop of him, with one knee in between his legs nudging him _there_, and the other on the left side of him. She descended her head and began to suck and tease the skin on his neck. Sasuke moaned.

"You like that Sa~su~ke?" She purred seductivly into his ear after nibbling on it.

He moaned deeply once again as she kissed his chest and then his stomach, she started to move the knee in between Sasuke's legs.

Sasuke could barley comprehend what was happening and had yet to realize no one else was in the room.

She lift her head up and looked straight into his eyes. The intense emerald green gaze sucked him into a trance and he couldn't stop himself from staring a long time, she then proceeded to grind herself against him. _That_ snapped him back to reality.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. _He_ was the one who was supposed to be seducing her, not the other way around. The former rogue nin hugged her body close to him and flipped their position. He tore off her towel which had been taunting him for what seemed like forever now, and instantly began kissing, licking and nipping all of her exposed skin. He couldn't get enough of it. Mimicking her, he decided to kiss the valley between her breasts and kiss downwards towards her stomach.

She squirmed and moaned, arousing him even further as a tent formed in his sweats. He took both her hands and put then over her head, his own hands binding them. He continued his teasing around her breasts.

Finally he latched his mouth onto one of her erect nipples. She arched her back into his mouth, obviously loving every second of it.

"Sasuke!" She yelled/moaned.

She finally slipped one of her hands from Sasuke's grasp and with lightning speed swiped it down to cup his throbbing erection (Still hidden in his sweatpants).

Sasuke, obviously not expecting this, couldn't suppress the deep, throaty moan that came out of his mouth. In attempt to stifle the sound he buried his head in her hair, causing her to arch into him even further and cup him harder.

"Sa-Sakura!"

**SAKURA'S POV**

As the pink haired kunoichi stepped out of the shower she cursed herself, realizing she left her cloths in her bag back in the main room. She peeped out the bathroom, everyone was still asleep, Ino and Kiba still hadn't come back. What's the worst that can happen really?

Sakura pumped a slight amount of chakra into her legs, causing her quiet step to be even quieter. She snuck over to her table/bed and snatched the small travel bag next to Sasuke's head. Why he decided to sleep right next to the table she would never know. Then a low moan protruded from Sasuke's mouth.

The moan was low and masculin and would probably make any other girl drop her panties right away. She wondered briefly who he was dreaming about. Probably some really hot girl, someone completely different from Sakura. Trying not to eye the bulge in his pants, she hurried up before it became anymore awkward.

She laid the bag back down next to her makeshift bed. The Pinkette on,y put one foot in front of tags other before a certain calloused hand on her ankle stopped her.

**SASUKE'S POV**

The raven haired boy woke up to the scent of lavender. Not yet wanting to open his eyes he reached out to feel what it was, his rough skin collided with a soft, smooth one, that was slightly damp?

Wait a second... _'The raven haired boy woke up...' _That was a dream!? Aw man, why'd that have to be a dream? The sound a small girly eep, persuaded him to come out of his musings and crack open one eye...

And there she was. Just like in the dream, but here she was standing over him heading for the direction of the bathroom. The towel clung to all her curves and was considerably low on her, her eyes showed surprise and absolute annoyance...

Wait.

What?

She was annoyed that he was touching her? Most girls would be ecstatic. Most girls would already be ripping their cloths off *coughKarincough*.

But she wasn't most girls.

Sasuke quickly let go of her ankle, and breathed in. A light scent intruded his nose, so _she_ was the lavender smell. Sakura cleared her throat.

"Good morning Sasuke." She said to him, smiling weakly.

Wow from a glare and no hello, to a good morning and a smile. Things where looking up.

He was surprised by how her voice didn't shake because it looked like she wanted to. He saw how hurried her step was and made it to the bathroom in under a second. The former rogue nin was really having a hard time figuring her out. Was she annoyed with him, or scared of him or in love with him! For the love of kami this was going to be difficult. But not impossible.

**SAKURA'S POV**

Sakura closed the door to the bathroom, putting her whole upper body into it to actually make it close properly. She leaned her back against the door and fell to the floor.

Did that really just happen? It couldn't really mean anything, it was just an instinct. She could've been someone with a knife in her hand ready to kill him, right? She should be disgusted that he even touched her.

Of coarse that's what she told herself.

**NORMAL POV**

They made their way through the village, not a trace of Mayumi found. Ino and Kiba had no luck. Not a person in the village had seen nor heard of her. That day they went through two more villages in hopes of hearing word of Mayumi. Apparently Tenten had heard a few old women gossiping about a deadly dangerous rogue nin heading east.

It was a start.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Heading east, the team found themselves already a week into the mission and they still hadn't heard or seen anything about Mayumi since the two old women. For every village they'd hit Sakura and Hinata would come up with a detailed report, and send it back to Tsunade by messenger bird.

**SASUKE'S POV**

This mission was on the verge of hopelessness,

and so was Sasuke.

He had been trying (subtly) to get Sakura's attention the whole week instead of focusing on the mission, and she was foolishly denying every move he'd make. Coming up with stupid exuses and reasons for his actions toward her.

She was surprised at first. He could see it in her expressions, the small friendly chats, the almost smiles, the way he would glance at her ever so often. It was subtle, very, very subtle. Although for Sasuke these where drastic changes and it probably scared Sakura. Crap, it scared the hell out of him! Slowly but surly as the first week came to an end, Sakura was still denying everything Sasuke did. Sasuke at lost of what to do, did something he never though he would ever do.

Ask Naruto.

The ramen addict just told him to kick it up a notch, every week or so.

So he did. Light touches here and there. He would ask her if she needed help with her daily reports back to Konoha or anything else she needed help with for that matter. She would always politely refuse, Although he could see that she was slightly surprised, he could also tell that she was annoyed and confused. Sasuke would too if he where her.

He got the hint that she didn't like to be coddled and would rather take care of herself, he'd learned quit a bit about her. Even if he hadn't really strengthened their relationship, he knew that she never went back on her word, she worked as the head of Konoha hospital and she had surpassed Tsunade in strength, tactics and medicine. She also made up with Ino since he left and the two where now best friends. Although Ino likes to dare Sakura to do crazy shit a lot of the time and Sakura never turns down a dare. Just as a precaution Ino always adds a in little blackmail in case she actually does back down.

All in all Sakura was an exceptional girl. Not that he'd ever say it out loud.

**First of all: SORRY! I know this is two days late and it not even that long, but I had a really busy week and my cat died, so cut me some slack alright! **

**Anyway :P next chapter I promise I'll get some action in, in two ways if you know what I mean *wink, wink* *nod, nod* lol, see ya'll next Friday, chow! (I'm never saying y'all again).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, nothing to say really. Check out my new one-shot called High school badass and review if you think I should make it a multi chapter! Any way that's it, till' next time. Chow!**

**Disclaimer: I owned Naruto there'd be a lot more yaoi and fluffiness...**

**Warning: Swearing, Adult humour and Sexual tension XP**

**Pairings: SasuSaku (Main), NaruHina (Minor), ShikaTema (Minor), NejiTen (Minor), InoKiba (Minor), KakaIruka (Very minor)**

On the tenth day of the mission Tsunade finally sent a message back telling them to take a day off, considering they had all been searching through villages day and night. They'd pulled about five all nighters already and where exhausted. Sakura had reported this to the hokage and being the nice person she was *coughnotcough* she let them take a day break.

The thing was, when they received the message they where already deep in the woods heading towards the next village. The village was still very far away from where they where and so Tenten suggested they just set up camp in the clearing ahead, they where all to damn tired to argue and so the team agreed.

As soon as they hit the clearing Naruto fell asleep. He seriously just fell on his ass and started to snore.

So while Neji, Sasuke and Kiba set up the tents, Sakura went to scout out the place, Ino had to go set up the barrier with Hinata so no one would see nor hear them, and Tenten went ahead and got looking for some word for a fire.

**NEJI'S POV**

He, Sasuke and Kiba had set up the four tents in a matter of minutes. Akamaru began to dig a small hole for their fire at Kiba's command just as Tenten came back with some logs. Sweat glistened across her forehead, causing her to look even sexier than before.

She he threw the logs into the hole, not even bothering to try and make a tipi. The brunette then proceeded to shed her shirt which was dirty and damp with sweat.

Neji's eyes widened when all she had on for a top was her bindings around her chest.

"W-what are you d-doing?!" Neji stuttered incredulously still staring at her face while trying _really_ hard not to look down. Wait Neji stuttered? More great blackmail!

"What? It's not like any of you haven't seen me, or any of the other girls like this for that matter." She responded easily.

The other guys looked towards him with funny looks, as if it where obvious.

Tenten looked absolutely gorgeous, she had let her buns down from their tight position on her head, the brown locks tumbled down around her face. She also looked exhausted, her eye lids drooped covering half her eyes. Kiba nudged him in the ribs to tear him away from the trance like state he was in. He had a knowing lop-sided grin on his face.

Ino and Hinata then appeared from the tree line.

"Done, no one can see, hear or," She paused to sniff perspiration filled air. "Or smell us." She finished scrunching her nose at the smell.

"Where's Sakura? Is she still not done?" Hinata asked the boys timidly.

"Dunno." Kiba responded. Tenten rolled her eyes dramatically. "Lot of help you are." She muttered under her breath.

"Maybe she got lost." Neji remarked off handedly.

"I'll go find her." Sasuke stated standing up. He didn't leave anyone time to argue and tell him that this was Sakura, Sakura didn't get _lost_.

**SASUKE'S POV**

He'd make a move on her when she was least expecting it when he'd find her in the woods, Sasuke mused. Maybe he'd just be straight forward and kiss her or something, or he could trip her without her noticing and then catch her before she hit the ground, then kiss her in his arms. Yeah that seemed romantic.

Ten minutes later he caught smell of her lavender scented hair and headed towards it. Finally he'd found her staring at a beautiful waterfall that filled into a small lake connect to a stream. She seemed mesmerized by the sight and Sasuke was mesmerized as well. But not by the waterfall spewing down before them, no. He was mesmerized by the sight of her.

Her haired that usually reached her shoulders was now an inch past them and swept over her right shoulder. Eyes bright and beautiful where greedily taking in the sight of the magnificent waterfall. He wanted her to look at _him_ that way. Sasuke grew jealous of the stupid thing quickly for that reason alone and started to approach Sakura. But before he could take two steps she spoke:

"What may I owe the pleasure to bask in your presence, Mr. Uchiha." She asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

He chuckled. "Please don't be so modest, Mr. Uchiha is my father." He said stepping forward so that he was directly behind her. He could of sworn he'd heard her giggle, but when her took a peek at her face it was as stoic as his at times.

"Tenten's basically stripping in front of Neji, so unless you want to miss his face. I suggest you come back now." He told her making his voice sound as monotone as possible. She whipped her head around, probably to make sure he wasn't joking. Sasuke put on the most serious face he could at the moment to make her believe him.

She eyed him suspiciously. After a pregnant pause she opened her mouth but snapped it shut, she looked as if she was contemplating weather to say what she wanted or not. Her brows furrowed and forehead creased, she looked very conflicted. The pinkette finally turned her whole body around to face him.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She breathed out with as much force as she could.

So that's why should looked so conflicted.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He responded almost _too_ easily.

"Do not take me lightly, Sasuke. I'm beginning to feel like Naruto's right and you're going to sweep me off somewhere to elope." She laughed a little nervously. "It's just that since you've come back you don't seem like yourself, and I know it's stupid considering I'm supposed to hate you, but it worries me." She struggled to get the words out, looking at the ground brows still furrowed as if she was still trying to figure it out as they spoke

He shrugged. "Well if it's any consultation I have no thoughts of elopement at the moment."

Again, she laughed nervously.

Wait. Had she said _supposed_ to hate him. Did she not really hate him? That would answer why she easily switched from glaring and insulting him to smiling at him sheepishly and having small chats here and there.

"The thing is I started to think about the old team 7 and it made me want to have that again. You know the three most powerful ninja on one team does sound pretty frightening doesn't it." She grinned at him broadly as she spoke these words.

He managed to let a small smile grace his lips.

"I'm sure Naruto would be ecstatic." He remarked

Her smile grew wider and her whole face brightened at his indirect response of a yes.

"Yes yes I'm sure he would. Now would you kindly lead me back to camp and Neji's stricken face." She ask politely.

Sasuke nodded yes in response and waited for her to come next to his side so that they could walk together. He didn't let her see the grin that had possessed his face afterwards. Things seemed to be looking up for him.

"What are you smiling for?"

He scowled, damn her perceptiveness.

She giggled. "There's the Sasuke I know."

**Holy shit I know! I posted this chapter on a Friday! **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Love you all,**

**Jojo, chow!**


	10. Chapter 10

Back at camp, it was dark with only the glowing light of the camp fire to keep it from becoming pitch back. The sky was clouded, so the moon nor the stars shone their usual light. Everyone had gathered around the fire, they spoke in hushed tones so that they wouldn't attract any animals attention, and heated up a small pot of Dashi* over the warmth of the fire. They spoke of old times and of the stupid D-rank missions they where sent on in their genin days.

"Do you remember that stupid cat that kept running away? The one we where always sent to run after when we where genin." Naruto asked them.

Of coarse every genin squad had done the annoying D-rank mission several times, they all had the deep cat scratches to prove it. Battle scares is what Naruto called them.

"I hated that fat cat Kei*, always escaping." Tenten muttered, mostly to herself.

"I kinda feel bad for that old cat, I mean I understand why it kept running away. Have you ever looked closely at the cats owner, she's not easy on the eyes that's for sure." Sakura told them.

"Kinda ironic that she named the cat Kei." Kiba mused out loud.

Chuckles where heard throughout the group.

A comfortable silence then settled and everyone gazed either into the fire or the grey sky. Only the sound of boiling Dashi over the fire could be heard. Not even the crickets or cicada could be heard chirping their usual night time lullaby. Which was strange considering they where in the middle of the woods which was filled with wildlife. Twigs where not heard snapping under the feet of wandering animals nor was grass heard crunching under their feet.

It was silent.

Too silent.

Although a barrier was set up and no one could possibly hear them accept for the keen hearing of the animals, they could hear everything going on outside the barrier. At least they usually did.

No one seemed to notice this.

Except for Sakura.

Tenten then struck up a conversation about some B-rank mission to the land of waves with everyone, Sakura hardly participated in the conversation. She scanned he faces of her teammates, making sure that none of them realized how quiet it was.

When her gaze landed on Sasuke she almost flinched. He'd be staring at her intently. Of coarse he noticed. She gave a small nod toward him and he nodded back in understanding.

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Sakura told everyone before lifting from her spot on the small log she and Kiba had lugged over. Everyone made noises of approval to show they heard. She started off toward the edge of the woods, casting a glance behind her she saw Sasuke following. She guessed that nobody really cared if Sasuke left, he could do whatever the hell he wanted, he didn't need to tell them.

Stopping at a reasonable enough place in the woods, she spoke.

"You've realized it too, right? The silence?" She asked hesitantly.

He nodded in a approval, and she sighed exasperatedly.

"I don't want to make a big deal of this and alarm everyone else, so can you just let me handle it?"

He didn't say anything. His face was stoic, blank. Emotionless.

She he took the opportunity to head deeper into the woods and past the barrier.

SASUKE'S POV

Tch she was dense, if she really thought he wouldn't follow. He could feel the familiar chakra from here.

It was Mayumi. And he could tell... That Sakura knew.

Now many of you may be asking yourselfs how Sasuke knew this chakra. Well the answer was simple, he had fought her. It was when his old team, team hebi (or whatever they call themselves now. Tch always changing names) had camped out, just like his current team is right now. First she put up a strong sound barrier then a regular barrier to keep her prey inside. If anyone manage to break the barrier a horrible gen-jutsu would be waiting for them.

If the gen-jutsu was dispelled, then there was Mayumi they'd have to fight. Who is, if I may add, terribly skilled at long ranged combat and archery.

So there was obviously no way in hell he'd let Sakura go alone. She was... Well... Weak. Yes he had been told that she had surpassed Tsunade, but he'd have to see that for himself. Her personality itself wasn't weak though, she had an actual back-bone now and a life of her own. She didn't swoon over boys, she went on missions and was a seriouse ninja. That didn't mean she was the greatest one.

After a minute of her departure, he started towards the way she went, feeling for her chakra mark. A few seconds in to searching he had already found her chakra, he felt a disturbance in it. It quickly cleared though. She had probably already dispelled the gen-jutsu. If he remembered correctly she specialized mostly in gen-jutsu when they where younger.

That meant that she was already nearing Mayumi.

He'd have to hurry.

SAKURA'S POV

Of coarse he had to follow her. It was really annoying how he didn't trust she could handle the situation. She knew that Tsunade had warned them not to approach the enemy but she had approached them. Word had most likely gotten out about a team being sent out after her, so she came to them. Sakura dispelled all the barriers except for her teams one and finally sensed a chakra, it was flared making the it's owner seemed pissed off.

Of coarse she'd be pissed off, Sakura had just easily dispelled all of her strategically placed barriers and gen-jutsu' without a hitch. Hey where pretty high level too. Not that it mattered to Sakura.

Her thoughts went back to when she'd first opened the letter that Tsunade had sent. It had informed her that Mayumi had been one of Orochimarou's test subjects. Hence her enhanced skills. She didn't have the curse mark, but she could tell that her chakra flow had been tampered with from where she was, to allow her chakra flow to come more rapidly. Letting her things such as perform jutsu's faster and more powerfully.

She wondered briefly if Sasuke knew her or at least had seen her during his time with Orochimarou. But she quickly dismissed the thought knowing that he would've most likely told everyone, or at least her.

She he was hardly surprised when Mayumi jumped down from the tree branch she'd been perched on. Sakura's pink locks fluttered around as the wind picked up obscuring her vision for half a second. The enemy stepped out of the shaded area of the tree and into the moonlight, her dark red tresses flew in the wind like Sakura's leaving the scar under her right eye to Sakura's viewing. As soon as the wind died down the stare down stopped as well when Mayumi made her first move from afar.

Sakura already knew this girl specialized in long ranged combat so she anticipated the kunai attack that threatened to pierce her skin.

"Give up now, petty, weak woman. You can't win against me." Mayumi taunted.

Sakura didn't respond, her eyes narrowed into a glare and her fists clenched. She did NOT like to be called weak.

It was Sakura's turn to strike and seeing as her opponents speciality was long ranged combat, she decided to go for a short ranged attack.

She let chakra seep into her arms and fists and proceeded to swiftly punch the ground in front of her into a billion jagged pieces. Mayumi jumped into the air to avoid falling into the sharp rocks and landed into a crouch onto a tree branch above. As Sakura anticipated she would do, she dismissed the clone that had just broken the ground and let herself jump down from her branch to Mayumi's.

"Miss me?" Sakura taunted before breaking The branch and leaping to the ground.

Mayumi's eyes widened for a second before she landed on the ground quiet ungracefully.

Sakura reacted as soon as Mayumi hit the ground and appeared behind her with amazing speed. The kunoichi then swiftly brought down her chakra loaded foot, as it made impact with the rogue nin's stomach she let out a breathless gasp as the air pushed out of her lungs and several ribs cracked.

"Not so cocky now are we?" Sakura questioned in a sweet tone.

Sure Sakura might have been overdoing it and was being maybe just a little too flashy, but she could sense Sasuke watching the fight from a nearby tree. She wanted to show him she didn't need him nor Naruto to protect her anymore. She also wanted to bring the rogue nin back to Konoha and show Tsunade that she should really take more confidence in her,

because Sakura. Was unstoppable.

I

I know this is really late! I'm really, really, really, really sorry! But I started school and I'm already elbow deep in homework! Can I believe it!? Anyway, I'll try to post a chapter every two weeks and when I can I'll post weekly. Thanks for being such great readers!


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke watched Sakura from a tree. Perched on his branch his face contorted in utter shock. Oh why hadn't he listened?

He shivered as she swung her leg downwards resulting in it practically breaking her enemy in half. He noticed Mayumi gasp out her final breath from the impact of the attack. Sakura straightened from her attacking position, a slight smug look dawned on her face. It would seem that no one really had much confidence in Sakura. He was guilty of being the same.

Sasuke had come to a realization during Sakura's fight. Something he'd live by.

Never piss her off.

So many warning signs, so many people had told him about Sakura's sure temper and monster strength. Of coarse being born into Uchiha stubbornness, he denied it until he actually saw it.

Sakura stood there, sweat glistening in her body. Her mouth was slightly ajar, showing off her plump pink lips and pearly white teeth. Her cloths clung to her in all the right places because of the sweat. She seemed slightly out of breath, her chest bounced every time she took an uneven breath. He studied her. And studied her. And suddenly... He really wanted her.

Sakura studied her surroundings, trying to find Sasuke. She felt his presence but it was well concealed. She couldn't actually pinpoint where he was. She focused much chakra to her eyes, enhancing them slightly to see better in the dark.

Green, green, green, red.

Red. Sharingan glowed prominently in the trees standing out from the darkness of the night and the greens of the trees. She smirked lightly. Was he scared or something? Sakura waited an extra minute, not wanting to force him to come out. She waited. Two minutes passed and she cast a glance his way. The red eyes still focused on her, she blinked twice in realization.

His face wasn't stoic as usual. He seemed... Shocked, dazed and... Maybe, aroused?

Nope. Nada. Perverted Sakura coming out. He can't be aroused. Impossible. But... No! No, no, no! No? Gah! Crawl back into your cave perverted Sakura!

How long had he been staring at her? And without his emotionless mask as well. In that moment he'd let every emotion he was feeling slip onto his face without realizing it. It was her. She did this, made him do this, made him feel, made him show himself. She was absolutely and utterly perfect. How, oh how, did he not see this before. At first her looks really helped with the liking her and all, but now... He would give the slightest damn in the world if she was ugly.

She brought out something in him. Something that could only be brought out of an Uchiha with love.

Love.

This was no longer a mission or game he set himself on. This was a sure thing.

This was love.

Now it was just getting creepy, Sasuke never shows his feelings. And he was just starring at her. She decked to speak up.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked several times, trying to come back to reality and out of his musings.

"Hn"

She smiled. That as more like it. Although it would be nice if he looked at her more often like that.

"Um, I'm going to head back and tell everyone the news. Are you coming?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to let out an affirmative "Hn" but closed it. He smiled.

He smiled. Smiled. He didn't smirk his usual I'm so much better than you smirk. He smiled a loving, happy, soft smile.

"Yeah, I'm coming."


End file.
